Picnic at Gibbs!
by hwetty222
Summary: This is also a story of a young Tim and Tony. This time no one is in trouble and it is mostly happiness and cuteness. It will feature the entire team as well. Slightly different from my other writings, but I hope you will enjoy it.


**A/N **I have a problem. I write stories and then have too many and I cannot keep up with them. But then I write an entirely new story line! I know I should update the other stories but this little plot has been floating around for a while! No one in trouble in this one, so it is something new! Enjoy!

Also, clearly this is an A/U story so I am making some of the relationships up. I am making it so Leon's kids are relatively the same age and Tim and Tony.

^^^NCIS^^^

"No shir, Da!" Timmy shouted as he tugged at his T-shirt. Tim was two and a half years old and did not like the feel of clothes against his skin.

"Timmy, we have company coming over. The shirt stays on." His father told him.

"No shir!" Tim cried out once more. Gibbs sighed before helping his youngest out of his shirt. He could easily put the shirt on before everyone came over and the fight would not be worth it.

"Pants?" Tim asked as he looked up at his dad hoping he would take those off as well.

"Pants stay on Tim." Gibbs held firm.

"Kay. Me play now?" He asked sweetly with wide green eyes.

"Sure thing, kiddo" Gibbs said as he left his youngest son to play in the living room as he went to finish preparing supper.

Five minutes later Tony walked into the kitchen where his father was preparing the fruit salad.

"Daddy, can I have a snack?" Tony asked as he walked in the kitchen.

"Where is your shirt?" Gibbs asked four year old Tony who was very definitely wearing a shirt ten minutes ago. Living in a house with two boys Gibbs was used to nudity and wanted to make an environment in which his sons were comfortable with their own bodies. That made it difficult to keep them clothed though and was a problem in the colder months. It was early fall and Gibbs planned a grilling night for his team and while it was still warm out, it was much too cold to go out without clothes.

"With Timmy in the living room." Tony said offhandedly. "Can we have a snack, we're hungry." Tony repeated getting down to the issue at hand.

"We are eating soon, but you can have some grapes" Gibbs said as he handed his son a small bowl of the fruit.

"Thanks, daddy!" Tony yelled over his shoulder as he ran into the living room.

Looking at his watch Gibbs realized there was only fifteen minutes until everyone was coming over and he still needed to get the boys ready. Walking into the living room he found Timmy playing with his toy cars without any clothes on and saw Tony on the top of the stairs also naked with his clothes thrown about the living room.

Gibbs shook his head good naturedly before picking up Tony's clothes and handing them to the boy. Tony got half way down the stairs before the door opened and Ducky walked in.

Tony let out a high pitched squeal before racing up the stairs. Tim who was too young to be embarrassed greeted the elderly man happily.

"Ducky!" He called excitedly from the couch.

"Well hello Timothy boy. It's a tad cold for no clothes is it not?" Ducky asked as he took off his coat. Tim just giggled and continued playing with his car ignoring the adults.

"I tried Duck, he is just more comfortable in his birthday suit." Gibbs told his friend as he hung up the coat.

"No worries Jethro. Although I should tell you that-" Is all Ducky got out before Ziva stormed in the door.

"Don't worry Ducky, I will get the bags" Ziva said sarcastically as she struggled to carry the bags into the living room. At the female presence Tim took notice and was clearly embarrassed. His face turned bright red as he let out a squeal and covered himself with a pillow.

"Da!" Tim cried out hoping his father would come to his aide. Gibbs picked up the big fluffy blanket from the couch before wrapping it around his son and scooping him up. Tim buried his face into his father's shoulder trying to hide, even though Ziva hardly noticed Tim as she brought the bags into the kitchen.

"Timmy and I will be down in a minute. Do me a favor and take out the potatoes when the timer goes off." Gibbs told them as he headed up the stairs. As they made their way up the stairs, Gibbs saw Tony was peeking his head around the corner. He was clearly too shy to go downstairs even when he was dressed.

"Why don't you head on down bud? I think Ziva might have something for you." Gibbs told him. He could see Tony fighting with himself. Tony Must have decided the embarrassment of earlier was outweighed by the prospect for presents as he raced down the stairs.

"See ya" Tony said as he ran down the stairs yelling Ziva's name.

Gibbs just shook his head as he walked into Tim's room. He dropped the bundle of a boy on the bed and Tim bounced slightly and let out a shriek of laughter.

"Which shirt do you want to wear Tim? Superman or the Hulk?" He asked needlessly as Tim was going through a Superman phase.

"Soup man!" Tim shouted as he crawled out of the blanket and kneeled on the bed and sat down on his heels. Gibbs grabbed the shirt and Tim held his hands up so his father could help him dress. The older man then grabbed underwear and a pair of jeans.

"No jean" Tim shook his head.

"Timmy, we have company, we should wear jeans." Gibbs said trying to convince him to wear something besides the usual sweatpants.

"No jean!" Tim said once more. Once again deciding that the fight would not be worth it he scooped Tim up and tossed him gently on the bed so he fell on his back which elicited another laugh. Tim threw his legs up so his father could put his pants on. Once Tim was dressed Gibbs picked the boy up before heading down the stairs.

^^^NCIS^^^

"You are going to spoil the boys if you bring toys over every time you come over" Gibbs told his team as he walked down the stairs with Tim on his hip.

"They are just too cute not to spoil though!" Kate said as she grabbed Tim who was reaching out for her. "I think there might even be something for you in one of the bags" She said as she walked outside to sit on the patio and sat down with Tim on her lap.

"Daddy! Look what I got!" Tony yelled as Gibbs walked outside and the boy hopped up and down in excitement pointing at his new toy. Gibbs saw that it was a mini basketball hoop, the kind that just stood up itself and it was placed in the middle of the yard. Tony would not be able to dribble with it there but the boy did not seem to mind.

"Can we play? Can we?" Tony asked, not calming down any.

"Why don't you and Tim go play while I put the steaks on?" His father asked.

"Tim's too little" Tony said. He continued to speak even after his younger brother protested. "Can we play daddy? Plleeeasse?" He begged.

The puppy dog eyes he was getting were hard to resist, but Gibbs knew the boys would be hungry soon and become grumpy if the food was not ready. Not to mention he did not want to make his guests wait either.

"I promise I will play with you after supper Tony, but I have to finish with dinner." He told his son who looked disappointed. He poked the boy's stomach making him laugh before saying, "Gotta fuel that tummy so you can keep playing, right?"

"I guess so." He said agreeably. "Where's my basketball?"

"It's in the garage. Why don't you ask Jimmy if he will help you find it?' And before he was finished talking, Tony had already grabbed the young ME's hand and started pulling him away from the conversation he was having with Ziva and Ducky.

"Tony!" His dad called out grabbing the boy's attention. "That's not how we ask someone to do something." Gibbs scolded softly.

As if just recognizing what he had done, Tony let go of Jimmy's hand.

"Uncle Jimmy, will you please help me find my basketball so you and me can play with my new hoop?" Tony asked politely. Neither Gibbs nor Jimmy brought up the fact that Tony was demanding the ME play basketball instead of inviting him to play.

"Sure thing, sport!" Jimmy said and grabbed Tony's hand before heading to the garage.

"Me go to, da?" Timmy asked as he watched sadly as his honorary uncle and brother walk away.

"You have to stay here Timmy. You have your own present!" Kate distracted Tim easily.

"Present?" Tim asked with excited anticipation.

"A present" Kate smiled. "Why don't you go look in that green bag over there" she instructed as she set the boy on his feet.

When Tim reached the bag he picked it up and flipped it over so the contents fell on the wooden patio noisily. He reached for what looked like a plastic gun with a circle at the end. He held it up before pointing it at Kate and pulling the trigger.

"Bang, bang!" Tim yelled out gleefully even though nothing happened.

Gibbs on the other hand was not as excited as his youngest son. Gibbs allowed for toy soldiers and nerf guns, but Gibbs did not like to keep fake weapons in the house as he thought it sent the wrong message to kids that guns were toys to be played with. Kate saw the look on her boss's face and was quick to clarify.

"No Tim, bring the bottle on the ground over here and I will show you what to do."

"Bang, bang!" Tim called out again ignoring what the woman was saying.

"Timothy boy, bring this over to Caitlyn and she will show you how to work this toy properly." Ducky said as he handed Tim the plastic bottle. Thoroughly distracted by an adult this time, Tim did as he was told. He offered both the gun like thing and the bottle to Kate who proceeded to open the bottle and dip the tip of the gun into the bottle and then she pulled it out and pulled the trigger several time creating a bunch of small bubbles.

"It's a bubble gun, see?" She told Tim, though she looked directly at Gibbs to gage his reaction.

"Bubbo!" Tim screeched as he reached to pop them. "Bubbo!" He giggled.

Gibbs watched for a few minutes as Kate alternated between making a lot of small bubbles by pulling the trigger several times quickly and making large bubbles by pulling is several times but with a lag in between. Tim would reach and pop the bubble as it was still on the circle and after a few times of getting sprayed with soapy water she nixed the idea of making big bubbles.

"Well Duck, why don't we leave Tim in these capable hands and go finish with supper?" Gibbs asked and Ducky agreed to.

The minute they entered the kitchen Leon and his family walked in.

"Hope you don't mind us just walking in, but no one answered the door" the director said.

"Door was unlocked for a reason Leon." Gibbs told the man simply. "Everyone is out back if you want to head on out there" He told his boss's family. He handed Vance the plates of steak before grabbing the fruit salad to bring out.

Gibbs left Ducky to finish the vegetables and potatoes before heading out to make the steaks. The coals were already hot as he had made the fire before everyone came over so all that was left for supper cooking the steak.

"No!" Gibbs heard Tim yell from where he stood tending the coals. He looked over and saw four year old Kayla playing with the bubble machine. "Mine!" Tim yelled as he ripped the toy from the girl's arms. Gibbs could see her lip begin to wobble so he decided to intervene before the situation got out of hand.

"What's going on here?" Gibbs asked calmly as he went to crouch in front of his son who was holding the toy closely to his chest. "Tim?" The father asked when his son did not give any response.

"My toy!" Tim said, visibly upset.

"I gave it to her Gibbs. Tim did not want to make the bubbles, he just wanted to pop them so I did not think it would be a big deal if Kayla did it." Kate informed. "Sorry" The agent offered.

"It's not a problem Kate. Tim knows he needs to share, don't you Timmy?" The father asked.

"But it's mine!" Time declared once more with a put upon look on his face.

"Tim, Kayla is our guest and friend. That means we need to play nice with her. So you can let her play with you or we will put the toy away altogether. It is your choice." Gibbs told the boy.

Tim was still holding the toy tightly to himself and did not make any movement to hand the toy over so Gibbs tried to take it from Tim.

"Timothy, I just told you that you need to share or we are putting the toy away. You are choosing not to share, so I am going to take it." The father warned.

Tim looked like he was about to pitch a fit, when his older brother came back with Jimmy.

"Come on Timmy, we are going to play basketball now!" Tony told his younger brother and effectively prevented a meltdown. Gibbs did not know how Tony knew his brother so well, but in moments like this he really appreciated it. Gibbs did not know if it was the fact that Tony could see his brother was upset or that Jimmy had convinced Tony to let Tim play that the older brother was allowing the younger one to play, but he honestly did not care. Gibbs just wanted to get supper finished.

"Come on, Jared, you are playing to!" Tony decided. He did not ask Kayla, but that seemed to suit her just fine when Gibbs handed the girl the bubble gun. She was out numbered with the amount of boys playing anyways and while she liked playing with Tim, he was being kind of a jerk right now towards her.

The adults chatted as they helped set up the table and bring out the other dishes while Gibbs cooked the steak. They would momentarily pause and watch the kids and Jimmy playing basketball. Tim did not seem to be getting the idea of the game and would let the ball drop in front of him and kick it back towards his brother.

It upset the older boy but when he went to confront Tim about it, he saw the look on Jimmy's face. Deciding to put the older boy out of his misery and knowing that Tim took longer to get ready to eat anyways, Gibbs called his youngest son over. Tim looked at his brother before deciding it was not worth it to play basketball anymore.

"Let's go wash our hands, Timmy." Gibbs said once his son ran over to him. Gibbs picked Tim up before heading into the downstairs bathroom.

"No like bassball, Da" Tim said neutrally as he rubbed his soapy hands together.

"You don't like basketball? Why not?" The father asked as he helped get all the soap off the boy's hands.

"Tony mean. Me no play no more." Tim said definitively.

"Maybe you and I can play together and you can learn the correct way to play basketball. Should we play together Timmy?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Tim replied unenthusiastically.

"You don't have to play if you don't want Tim. It was just an idea. But let's go eat now, how's that sound?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah!" Tim responded happily. He patted his stomach before saying "Me hungry, Da!"

"Let's go get you fed then!" Gibbs said enthusiastically as he grabbed Tim's hand and started walking towards the patio.

When they got there everyone except Jimmy, Jared and Tony were sitting at the table. They were still playing basketball.

"Boy's, time to eat!" Gibbs called out as he sat Tim on his booster seat.

"Just a minute Dad!" Tony shouted back as he dunked the basketball.

"Now, Tony! We aren't going to keep everyone waiting!" Gibbs yelled. Tony was going to protest but both Jimmy and Jared started walking to the table. With one final look Tony made his way over as well.

"Let's go wash up, Jared" Leon said to his six year old son.

"Tony" Gibbs said with a nod of his head and Tony knew the meaning and followed the parent and child to go wash his own hands.

By the time they returned Gibbs was just setting the steaks on everyone's plate. When Gibbs sat down he began cutting up Tim's steak.

"Daddy, will you cut up mine?" Tony asked politely.

"Tat-toes, da?" Tim asked as he reached for the cheesy potatoes that he loved so much.

"Those are too hot now Tim. You can eat your fruit first." Gibbs said as he waved Tim's hands away from the hot food. "And Tony, I will cut yours up once I am done with Tim's" He said even though his son could clearly see what he was doing.

"I can help you Tony" Ziva said as she reached for his plate.

"No!" Tony said quickly. "I want daddy to do it!" he whined.

"Tony," Gibbs said as he quickly lost his patience with balancing several tasks. "You can either wait for me to finish with Tim's steak or you can let Ziva help you." He said with a look to his oldest. "Tim! I told you it is to hot right now." Gibbs scolded as he continued to cut the steak. Tim swung his legs restlessly as he waited for his dad to finish.

"Fine." Tony pouted and crossed his arms and fell back on his chair. Ziva can help me."

Ziva immediately began to reach for his plate but Gibbs cut her off.

"Tony, this is the second time I have had to remind you to ask for something more politely." The father told his oldest son. "I know you have better manners than that".

"But I'm hungry now!" Tony said loudly.

Gibbs momentarily stopped cutting up Tim's steak to address Tony.

"I know you are hungry Tony, but there is plenty of other food you can be eating right now. And I already told you I will cut your steak up, but it will be a few minutes. I don't like how you are behaving right now, Anthony. You can either be patient or you can eat by yourself because I don't want to have to eat with a whiny person at the table" Gibbs declared patiently and calmly.

It always amazed Vance how patient Gibbs was with his son's. He admired his ability to parent alone and honestly Vance did not think he would do nearly so well. He knew better than anyone how much kids could drive you up the wall but at least he had his wife to balance it out.

Tony let out a loud sigh before asking Ziva to cut up his meat. She did so without a word and the matter was over as simply as that. And Tony, the ever flexible boy, quickly entertained the group with his stories of preschool.

^^^NCIS^^^

**A/N **So there will be a part two of this if there is any interest. Scratch that, I will write it either way. It was getting so long that I needed to cut it off at some point, but I can visualize where I want this story to go. Comments are appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
